The Reason We Fight
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Sam and Dean can't catch a break. Life drastically rearranges, they are forced to readjust, and keep their chins up. Still, they always do. But when their pasts begin to catch up with them, how will they face it? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Hanna here! I'm realy excited to wri t my first fic! ( Me and a few of my friends created this account so we could write stories together but this one was just written by me.)**

 **Its a spn au where Sam and Dean are abiut the same age they were in Season 1, but the plot itself is a jumble of a couple different seasons. For example, they already know Casti el. Mary never died either. Also they have a little sister, Clarisa, who will show up later.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot day, and the bros fought hard even as sweat poured from their foreheads. They had their fill of demons and ghost, but now they were facing their true foe. Zombies.

But even though they had given up hunting demons for a while they still had lots of enemie, who wanted them dead.

* * *

They expected a peaceul day killing zombies until Sam sees a group of guys -human guys- start walking towards them in the street.

Samy looks at Dean in worry "dean we have to go" he says "those guys have guns." "ok sam lets go" dean said.

so they run to Dean's car (a silver volkswagon beetle). They get in the car and Dean starts to drive. ecept then they get a flat tire!

"dangnabbit yells dean and he ran to the tire with lightenin speed. but its too late.

the bad guys already caught up to them and they ran to sams side of the car and shoot him!

"oh no sammie!" yells dean and he runs to him and the bad guys run away befause they're araid of Dean

good thing Sam drank a potion earlier that morning to make him immortal!

"oh yeah that potion really came in handy little bro, what a releif!"

* * *

Then cass shows up out of thin air.

" Oh hey Cas you just missed it, sam alsot died." Den said.

"Oh thas a shame anyway I see you have a foat tire" Casstiel said.

"oh yeah I forgot about that" Dean laghed with a shrug.

'so Cass put his hand on the tire and it instantly reinflated

"wow thanks Css" Dean says

and Csa says "yeah that's what I'm here for so who wee thoes guys?"

"oh they were just some guys with guns they wanted to kill us!"

"Wow that sucks, good thing you dudes cant be killed though - csas said with an assuring nod.

"Yeah that's pretty good I guess!" Said Dean.

"Anyway I'll see you kids around" Astiel said, tipping an imaginary hat to the boys before flapping off again.

* * *

It seems the Winchetsers didnt know that the guys who were chasing them were nt humans. They were..., leviathias!

They worked for Dick Roman who really wanted to kill them!


	2. Evil Plotting

**Meanwhile in Dick's evil castel:**

"Oh so they got away agin, hm?" dick asked.

"yes your bitterness"ihis henchman gulped

"well dont let it hapoen again i have a master plan And it must g operfect so no more screwing up anymore"

"O.k. yes sir you got it."

* * *

 **And now back to Sam and Dean:**

"Ok sam we better get home, Clarisa and mom won't want us to be late!"

"I hope they made saladd for diner!"


	3. Chapter 3,

what Dick didn't say in the last chapter when he was being ominous is what his master plan was- to get all Sam and dean's wort enemeis together as a group and form a club": the anti sam and dean winchteser club united or _**ASADWCU**_.

he preferred the acronym but his bet friend crowley liked using the full name

"when do we get to kill Sam- the moose guy I mean- and his brother Squirell?" asked Crowley britishly with his Brtish accent srongly exagerated.

"Not today ig uess, because SOMeBoDY let them get away" yelled Dick glaring at his henchman.

" im sorr" his henchman sighed. he would never be apprecxiated. he cried.

* * *

Then Bobby walked into the door **(*A/n I decided part of the au is that Bobby turn over to the evil side, his vilain name is Wild Flame since he carrys around matches and ligts stuff on fire alot lol)**

"Oh your bak wild Flame. Is good to see you!" said dik.

yeah yeah stp being a idgit i0or ill light yoh on fire!

"so what are we going to do." Crowey asked.

"this time well make sure to really get them" say Luficer

"good idea" says Azazell

"But what if we can't kill them, " asked Cain?

"Well then we'll just have to keep trying,' siad Dick

"Sounds perfcet" said Clowey.

Then they all huddled in a circle and chanted **"ANTI SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTRE CLUB UNITED FOREVER!"**

Sam and Dean were in real trouble!


	4. Clarisa Shines!

**A/N: this chapter will be in first person POV of Clarisa Wnchester, whose the little sister of Sam and Dean hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It may look like we have a normal life, but belive me, its very different! I have the coolest big brothers in the world. Even though theyre bossy and annoying sometimes i still love them!

My mom, Mary Winchestre, stays at home with me while my brothers hunt things -demons monsters ghost even zombes!. My mom says I'm not old enough to hunt but I totaly am, I'm 14! shes just too protective! Sometimes I sneak off on to hunts with my brthers, I even killd a whole nest of vampres one time! Thats where I met my true love Ronaldo, he didnt want to be a vampire anymore. mom doesnt know I'm dating him, she'd totally freak out.

* * *

Anyway, today was Friday. I put on my periwinkle tank top with my leather jacket, and my frayed denim jeans with rips in both knees, and my knee-high brown lace-up boots, finally completing my look with some pourple eyeshadow and a simple braided ponytail in my long brown-blonde hair.

* * *

Anyway when I got up to eat breakfast Sam and Dean were there! They just got back from a hunt last night, apparently someone even tryed to kill sam too! But they didnt thakfully. But sam and Dean decided today was a good day to hunt.

They took his car, his silver volkswagon beatle (baby the impala is waiting out in the garage, Dean decided he didn't want her anymore. He's letting me have her when I get my permit year!) and they drove off.

"Theyre always leaving us" my mom sighed.

I was upset they never took me on hunts with them, I'm totaly capable! But I was also worried something bad might happen to them!

* * *

Anyway when they left it was early in the korning, and now it's 9:34 PM and they still havewnt come back! I listen to every second tick on the clock. **TICK TOCK.** They still don't come in the door.

We tried calling them but both of their phines sent us to voicmail!

I'm really worried!


	5. CHapter 5

Dean and Sam had just stopped hunting their last zombie of the day. They were riding along in Dean's siler slug bug, when they were stopped in the middle of the road by an invisible force. They thught they heard a flap of wings and wndered if maybe it was Castell?

But when they opened the door and peeked out in the conviently deserted road, all they saw was a single cheeto laying in front of them.

"well that's lame. It was only a random cheeto!" Dean sobbed

"what was that siound then?" says Sam

"I dunno dude, probably the car" Dean said

"Pssssttt. Down here." a voixce said

"Whos aid that?:" Askex Dean.

"I'm down here! " said the voie again.

"Is... is that cheto talking? " asked Sm

"It's me, loser. "

wait that voice sounded familar... it was, if he wasn't miskaten,... "Lucfer?"

"of course it's me. This was the only vessel I could find in the short amount of time I had to come see you losers. You need to come with me."

"Um I'm not going anywhere with you, lame-o!" screamed Dean.

"Aw come on really! After all this trouble it took me to find you, despite all your warding spels and sijils? I had to hack into a statileite to track you two bozos down!"

"wel that was a waste of your time because we're not going with you!"

"why not?"

" 'cause you're the devil, and you're a freakin' cheeto! Duh! " said Dean

"Oh yeah? Eat me wincheter!"

"ooh ok."

"no wait I didn't mean-!"

but it was too late, before he could finish his sentence he was devoured by Dean.

"NOOOoooooo" he screamed as he was crunched into a thousand oieces by Dean's teeth, and then he was sallowed and plunged into the dark nothigness of Deans asophgaus.

"Man who knew satan as a cheeto would be so delicious?!" Dean grinned, licking the cheesy powder off his fingers.

"Dean you literally just ate the devil, can you try not to be so perky about it?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged and realized he was now craving more cheetos- and murder. Probably because of the slight Satan aftertatse, he thought.

Then Cain showed up too, he was hiding behind a treee

"How dare you?" he said. "You ate Luficer, now you'll pay!"

he whistled and his hellhound sidekick came running to his side (even though noone could see her). And she charged at sam and Dan and knocked them unconscience!


	6. Danger!

the bothers wake up in a cell in the evil lair of the ASADWCU and there is… MEG! She has two guns- one pointed at Sam, one piinted at Den.

"Meg! You're gonna shoot us?" Sam says, " ;-;"

"Yes!" Meg yelped manicaly. but then the grin on her face twiste into frown. "but... you know I didnt want to do this, right?... I... I love you, dean"

"he was shocked. She always flirted with him everytime she tried to kill him. And so did he with her, but they never thouht it would just happen like this. so sudden. but he couldn-'t deny it. He felt the same way, "I love you, too, Megan Masters," he said, her full name rollinf off his tongue romantically but sadly… "so please, let us go"

"You know I cant do that" meg cried, her fingers getting even closer to squeezing the triggers. But before she could shoot, there was a crashing noise, it sounded like someone break in!

"Hey luzer, let my brothers go!" came a voice from behind.

"Clarissa? Whatre you doing here?! Your supposed to be at home with

Mom."

"And let you guys just die? I dont think so."Clarisa said, focusing her demon knife on meg. "Now, you demon filth, you'll pay for hurtin them!"

"No, wait you can't just kill her!" dean protested.

"Why not? She's a freak! an abomination!"

"Because, I lov- I mean,... because we're better than that. Theres a real person somewhere in there, even though she's beung posesed by a demon."

"We should exorcise the demon then!" Clarsisa stated.

"No wait she's a good-demon she helps us sometimes!"

"You mean just like crowey who helps you and then betrays you?"

"Sort of like crowley, except she's a girl. Croley betrayed us but meg didn't wanna kill us."

"Then why was she holding those gun?"

"It was because- because…."

"Sorry dean its for the greater good" clarisa said, pulling the triger.

"Dean…" Meg choked, stroking a hand over Dean's cheek, "I'll be waiting for you… in.. the… _ **afterlife.**_ " Then she passed out into death!

"NO! MEG!"

sam finally spoke up and said, "well shes ded now we can go home!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean why are you giving your sister the silen treament?" Mary asked crossing her arms.

"it's nthing" lied Dean

"it's because she killed his girlfiren" Sam say

"ok, well you two need to talk it out" Mary said. "we don't have fights in this faily."

"that's a freakin' lie" Sam said under his breath.

"fine mom, we'll talkbit out. Clarisa how could you? I loved her and you killed her?!"

"She was a demon, Dean, I'm not sorry. You're lucky I managed to kill all of the other bad guys that got in my way last night. Did you know normal bullets can kill leviathians if you shoot them in the elbow? Dick Roman was a goner!"

"And we're relly happy you found that out, even though it would've been helpful to know before we had to mix blood together to kill them" says Sam.

"... but you sould've respected Dean's romantic choices."

"You're right," sighed Clarissa "Just like how you felt about Ruby the demon and Madison the wrerwolf. Until you killed them..."

"Exactly. Except the kill part." Sam smiled.

"Well I guess I should just say it..." say Clarisa "I'm in love with a vampire named Ronaldo, I guess I was too araid of my own feelings that I had to shut down everyone else's too. I'm sorry Dean." "Well what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't forgive you." Dean said.

"and we suport your choice to date a vampire, if thay's what you want" smiled Mary.

"thanks guys" giggled Clarissa.

Then the empty chairs at the dinner table were suddenly filled by Castl and his girlfriend as they teleported there.

"Hey casss! Glad you guys could join us for dinner!" Mary said.

"Of course, thanks for having me, guys! I don't normally eat mortal food but this is an exeption because I wanted to spend some qualty time with my beautiful girlfrend Jess."

Jess laughed and began to blush.

"I'm glad there are no hard feelings, Sam. She was your girlfreind before the fire afer all."

"Well, you are the one who raised her from hell! I don't know why she went there in the first place, but without you she'd never be back in my life- I'm just glad she can be my friend and not be dead." Sam said. (but he was lying. he was jealous and this was extremely awkwar)

"Me too," said Jess blowing Cs a kiss.

Don't worry Sam we'll find you the perfect girl someday.

little did they know, he was already dreamin of his ideal girlfrend: Pamela. To bad Castel killed her!


	8. Enter Gabe

It was time for another zombie hunt, so Sam and Dean packed their zombie huntig bags and hopped out to the volkswagen.

As they were driving alon the road they heard a flap of wings

"Oh not this again." sad Dean, refusing to stop in the road for another cheeto.

But he noticed there was now someone in the backseat.

"Castie is tha you?" Dna asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"try again bucko" said Gbriel.

"Wait, trickster, I thought you were dead!" said Sam!

"That's not important," sighed Gabe dramatically. "I need your help."

Whatever Gabril needed, they knew they were in for a real challenge!


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you need " gulped Dean.

"I need you to help me get into Dimension Zero and rescue my true love!" say gbril

"Dimension Zero? what's that?"

"It's another name for purgatory, dweeb. It's what the cool kids call it."

"oh ok"

"Wait are you tellin me your true love is a creature? only evil things get sent there when they die!" said Sam.

"yep it's..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Ruby!"

"dangit I just can't get away from my exes," sobbed Sam bitterly.

"ok buddy we'll help you! let's go," said Dean.

"actually, I can't go to purgatory. angels aren't allowed!" Gabrie cried.

"oh ok just send us there- we'll get Ruby back!" Dean smirked patting his angel friend on the back.

"ouch watch the wings bucko!"

"oh sorry."

so Gbe snapped his finger and the bros landed in purgatory!


	10. Dimension Zero

When they landed there were lots of levithans waiting to kill them! luckily they brought a gun so they shot all of the levitihans in the elbows and they died! just like Clarisa said they would!

but then they saw a true surprise- Ruby!

"oh no" said Sam, hiding behind Dean in attempt to avoid awkwardness. Too bad he was a whole foot taller that his brother.

"Hey losers wassup" said Ruby strutting towards them.

"Hey Ruby we came to get you and bring you back home to your boyfreind!" said Dean.

"Oh you mean Gab? Sweet I've been stuck here for five years it's about time."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to make you wait that long. Anyway there's the portal let's go."

when they got to the portal, they called out (the portal could nly be opened from the outside)

"Gabrel we're ready!"

so Gabrei snaped his fingers and the portal flew open, letting the three friends escape.

"hey wait you forgot about meeeee! Your pal, Bennyyy!" yelled a voice as they left through the wormhole.

"do you know anyone named Benny?" ask Sam.

" uh " said Dean,... " :'/ "

then they got through the wormhole!

"Ruby thank goodness!" Gariel chuckled hugging his grilfriend. "How can we ever repay you?" he asked the Winchesyters

But neither of them head that question. Sam was still hiding from Ruby behind his hands and Dean was staring cluelessly into the sky.

"Oh well." Garbiel shrugged. "I know a good way to thak you," and as he teleported away wth Ruby, the Volkswagen began to fill up wth endless boxes of twinkies.

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Dean, staring at a bird.

"No clue" said Sam finally peeking out from behind his fingers.

Purgatory sometimes made you conveniently forget stuff, the last thing they remembered was driving along before Gabreil came.

"Dude what's with all the twinkies?"

"I dunno. Hey look there's a note on that twinkie box," says Sam.

So dean picked up the paper and read it. "thanks for the help. Love, your Bud, Gbariel."

" when did we help Gabreli?" ask Sam. then he noticed there was writing on the back of the note, it said "doofuses, you just helped me get my girlfired back from purgatory."

"Oh cool." Dean said with five twinkies in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Gabreiel and Ruby were off enjoying a romantic date at the closest Sonic Drive-In. They ordered a thousand tater tots and ate them all. That's true love alright!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok this is where I left off! I'll hopeully be back with chapter 12 soon! But anyway, enjoy some DeathRow romance (Death x Rowena)**

* * *

he boys were at home once again. They were sitting at their kitchen table strategizing.

"Ok who haven't we helped find true love?" Dean asked, taking out his checklist.

"What about Ash?" Sam asked.

"No he's dead."

"Wait is he?"

"I think so?"

"I forget."

"Okay what about Bobby?"

"You mean Wild Flame? I don't think he's really our best option," Dean said nervously,

"Yeah your right. Well what about Death?"

"You called?" Death said appearing right in front of them.

"Wait I thought Death was dead!"

"I guess not?" Dean whimpered.

"I'd love you to help me find true love," Death begged.

"Let me guess, it's a dead girl and we have to get her from heaven." Dean coughed annoyedly.

"No fool, it's a witch, I just lost sight of her and can't remember her number. You've probably heard her name... Rowena."

"You called?" Rowena said, appearing there too.

"well... that was easier than I thought!" giggled Death.

"Oh hi Death" Rowena blushed The two held hands and skipped out the Winchestrs door.

"well that was..."

"weird." Sam said.

"adorable." Dean said.

Love was everywhere!


	12. Enter Crowley

The next day Crowley teleported into the Winchetsr house with his denon powers

"what the heck! how did you get in here!" Dean screamed at Crowley

"Don't worry I come inpeace" Crowry insisted

"yeah right!" sighed sm "you and your bff Dick Roman started a club just to kill us"

"well that's in the past" Crowey said evasively

"Dud it was like 2 days ago"

"Whatever, anyway, I wont kill you if yiu help me out!"

"oh crap what do you need" says Dean

"wel... I heard you guys helped my mom find her soulmate, Death. "

"Let me guess, you want us to find your true love too?" Dean asked hitting his palm against his jead. He was tred of finding people ove, that wasn't his job!;he just wanted to hunt zombes!

"no lunatics I want an invitation to the wedding!"

"oh ok." sighed dean

"It's always been my dream to thriw flowr petals down he ailse at a weding" said crowley

"Dude yiuve always wanted to be a flowtr girl thats lame!" said Sam

"A flower boy! And that's much more manly than a flower girl. " vCrowley insisted

"oh ok." says Sma

"so will you do it?"

"...sure" said Dean and he oulls out his phone adn calls rowena "Rowena? Your son wants to be your flower girl. ok bye."

"what did she say?" ask Crowley in anticipation

"she said no"

"ok" he said and he pulled out a taser and shoot them with it!


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Dean alsot died from the taser!

good thing their angle friend Caistel could save them!

"Oh no Sam Dean what did that demon do to you?" Castiel wept, kneeling on the ground where his besties lay. "You can't die now!"

he dabbed away his tears on his trenchcoat and got up to make some popcorn. Once it was popped he ate it and then he touched Sam and Dean's foreheads!

That brought them back to life!


	14. Lost Friendship

"Oh yay you guys are alive!" Cas jumped for joy.

"thanks for saving us Cass we couldn't be alve without you!"

"You think I don't freakin' know that? You almost die every day you moron, you need to stop being so reckless."

"that's easy for an immortal to say!" yelled Dean

"oh yeah? wel if you payed any attention to me, you'd know I'm not immortal anymore!"

"what do you mean Cass?"

"Think abiut it. Why else would I eat so much? I lost my grace and noone even noticed," Cas sobbed as he ran out of the room.

"Wait Cas come back!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Cas come back we didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Dean called as Cas ran down his driveway.

"That's just it! I'm not suppsed to have feelings Dean! I'm an angl!" Cas called back.

"Wait Cas," Sam interuppted, tackling Cas so he wouldn't run any farther. "If you're mortal how did you save us?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused!" Cas bawled.

"oh my gosh I can't believe we never figured this out!" breathed Dean. "he's not mortal.. he's half angel half human... Sammie, he's a...

 ** _Nephlim_**!"


	16. Shocking Twist!

"wait a minute if you're a neohilm wouldn't you know it?" Sam asked. "I don't know" sighed Cass. I thought I was just a normal angel now I'm confused!"

"Wait a minute, Cass, didn't your eyes used to be blue?" Sam asks.

"yeah what color are they now?" gulped Cas "Light blue!" gasped Sam... "Dean he's not a nephilim, he's a...

 _ **shapeshifter**_!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait I'm not a shapeshifter!" Cas squealed.

"That's exactly what a shaeshofter would say, rveeal yourself fiend!" Dean said pulling a gun out.

"Guys no stop. I'm not a shapeshifter." Cas said again.

"Oh ok sorry." Dean put his gun down.

"then maybe he is a nephilim,"said sam

"just kidding I am a shaeshifter" Cas laughed except now he wasnt cass, he was... Bobby!

"Bobby you're the sapeshifter?!"

"My name is wild flame now you idgit, and yes it's me/"

"why would you do this? Where is Casteile?!"

"he really is mortla, and hes in my dungeon!" screamed Wild Flame, chuckling evilly.

"No! Cass!"

They had to save him!


	18. Flicker and Burn

wild flame brought the winchesters to his dungeone. when they got there they saw Cas!

"Cass no are you ok?"

but he wouldnt answer, he was too weak from being mortal that he was unconsociosus!

"youll pay for this Bobby!" Dean yelled angerly.

"i dont think so"

"Wait! Come on Bobby you're better than this." Sam beged "remember what you usd to tell us. family doesnt turn on eachother. you cant do this to us!"

"I aint your faily, boy. zAnd my name is Wild Flame now."

he shut the cell and locked it.

They were trapped!


	19. Chapter 19

Good thing Clarisa followd behind them in the Impala!

she pulled out her demon knife and sabbed Wild Flame in the back when he was turned around. "Take that creep." she smiled as his body thumped against the floor.

she kicked open the cell door and her brothers were free! and Castile!

"okay guys let's go!"

"clarissa you saved us!"

but they werent out of trouble yet, Cass sill wouldnt wake up!

Sam had to carry him to the car and set him in te back seat next to him.

"Clarisa you know what I told you about driving, you're not old eniugh."

"stupid driving laws" she muttered as Dean took the wheel, and she sat shotgun.

"oh baby I've missed driving you!" Den serenaded. " You know what Clarisa, I chnge my mind- I'm keeping Baby, you can have the slug bug."

"ok" she sighed in despair.

Then while they were driving, a demon popped up in the road in front of them! it was Azazle!


	20. Take Action

"Oh no it's the yellow eyed denon!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yeled

"No get awy from us"

he pulled out a demon knife andstabbed Dean with it.

"Ouch that hurt dean sobbed

Cas woke up

Leave my friends alone you prince of hell!"

Oh no zi hate angles! Azazle cried. While he was distracted by Castiel, Clarissa sneaked behind him and shot him with the colt -it was in the glove compartment!

Hooray azale is dead! Sam said.

"I'm bleeding" Dean say.

"I'm mortal." Cas whimpered.

So Sam took the impala's wheel "This place is filled with demons! Let's get out of here!"


	21. Chapter 21

they continued driving along, finaly getting out of sight from any demons!

"Its ok Cas well get you your grace back!" promisd Am

"but how?" bawled cas

"I know a guy" he took out his phone and decided it was totaly a good idea to make a phne call while he drve 90 miles an hour on the freeway. he dialed a number hat he new he probably shoudnt even have in his contact list...

the witch, **ROWENA!** **  
**


	22. Latest Mission

"Hey rowena I know you hate us but since we hlped you find true love, we need a favor!"

"what, can't yu boys be patient, it's my wedding day?" she asked Scotishly

"we need your help! We need you to make a potion!" insisted sAm

"it will have to wait until afer the wedding." Rowena said before hanging up.

"what she say?" asks Cas

"she said no," sobbed Sam "but don"t worry we'll get you unmortal somehow soon, I promise."

"Thanks" cass smiled

"I'm still bleeding" sighed Dean.

"here you go pal" Sam passed Dean a hello kitty bandaid "it's all we have"

"oh seet I love Hell kitty, it's the perfect size to cover my large abdominal knife wound."

"So how do we save cas" asked carissa  
then crowley popped up in their car

"o h hey Crowley" said sam

"wait didn't he try to ill us?" dean questiuond

"yeah but it's okay I forgive him." Sam said

"oh ok."

"anyway Crley what do you want" asked Sam

"I heard you need something from my mum" started Crowey

"yeah? so?" Dean asked, patting the bandid onto his skin delcately, hardly even wincing.

"so? So les go crash a wedding boys!"


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding was about to start Sam Den Castlie Claissa and Crowly took seat in the pwws in the bck of th chaple.  
Death stood at the alter waiting for his bride

then the flower girl entered it was...

"Ruby?!" Sam gulped. she saw them and waved happily at them as she threw floer petal down the aisl. but now Sam was embarassed and sunk into his set, using Dean's body to shield him from his ex.

crowley grumbled jealously, mad that he wasn't the one throwing the flower petlas.

Then rowena came in! everyone stood up  
except for sAm because he was hidin under the pews now.

then the priest started talking. "we have gatherd here today-" bla blh blah. Everyone got tired of listening. So Dean jus stood up and yelled

 **"I OBJECT"**

Everyone gaspd  
how dare he interurupt such a beautiful cermony?!


	24. Interruptions

"OMG Dean" said Cain who had been slected as the best man for his BFF Death. "How could you interuppt such a beautifl cermoiny?"

"You can't get married yet rowena" said Dean "not until you make us a potion to save Cass!"

"Fien I'll make you a stupid potion lets go" Rowena said scotishly

So Dean followed her to the wedding chaple's secret alchemy lab in the basement and she sxtarted concocting an elxir to make cas imortal again!

* * *

 **Meanwhiel, in the chapel:**

"So... you're the flower girl, huh?" Crowley asked Ruby.

"Yep." she replied.

"ok." then crowley picked up a lighted candle and threw it at her and she caught on fire and burned to ashes!

"wow " gasped Death "this is a violent wedding not a happy one how unfair" he began to sob.

"It's okay buddy," comforted Cain, "you'll be married soon enough. Too bad those stupid winchestr had to come ruin eevrything agin." he wanted to kill them, since he was still a part of the ASADWCU btu he didnt think his bff's wedding was tghe best place to gank them.

 **Too bad there was already one casulty!**


	25. Chapter 25

Oh ruby's dead I guess I can stop hiding now! Said Sam, coming out from under the pew. Soon rowena gave them the potion and cas drank it he got his powers back!

But before the wedding could continue the building started to shake. They heard wings. They turned around and there was..,..

 **GABIREL!**


	26. Escalations

Gabrel what are you doing her?! Asked Dean "I thought you were dead!"

"What I'm not dead didn't you get my twinkies" scoffed Gabriel.

"oh yeah I forgot"

"Anyway OMG CROWLEY YOU KI?LLED MY GIRLFRIEND YOU?"LL PAY FOR THIS!" he stabbed Crowley with his angel blade and Crowly collapssed!

 **Garbel just killed him dead!**


	27. Chapter 27

"OMG Gabriel how could you kill my son?!" gasped Rownea

"Ithought you hated him" sighed Deathj

"I do but he was still my son! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GABRIEL!" so she chanted an evil spell and Gabriel turned into confetti that exploded throughout the chaple

 **Oh no she just killed an archangle!**


	28. Chaos Ensues

"OMG Rowena how could you kill my brother?!" gasped Cas good thing he had his powers back he zapped Rowena with his angle powers and she died!

The crowd began to grow restless "HEY SHE WAS THE BRIDE NOW HOW IS THE WEDDING GONNA GET OVER WITH?" someone yelled.

"YEAH WE CAN'T HAVE CAK UNTIL THE WEDDINGS OVER" someone elss yelled

" **GOOD GOING CAS!"**


	29. Chapter 29

"OMG Castiel how could you kill my bride?!" gasped Death. Since he's Death its really esy for him to kill someone so he just touched Castl and he died!

 **Poor Castil!**


	30. Time To Avenge

"OMG Death how could you kill our angel?!" gasped Sam. He had the colt so he shoot Death with it and death died dead!

"Lol I didn't know you could kill Death" said Dean, still crying from his bff Cass's death!


	31. Chapter 31

"OMG Sam how could you kill my BFF?!" gasped Cain.

He was really strong, duh, that's why the mark of cain was nemed after hium, so he punched Sam.

" **ouch" said Sam then he died!**


	32. Chaos Continues

"OMG Cain how could you kill my brother?!" gasped Dean. Luckily he had the mark of Cain, which Cain himself wa s no mach for! Dean kicked him in the face and Cain fell over and died!

"Let's get out of here Clarisa" Dean weeps and she follows him outside the chapel to cry outside

except claris doesn't cry 'cause she's a strong independent woman. only dean does.

 **What a chaotic wedding!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow being dead sucked good thing I came back to life LOL" said cass standing up from his temporary demise "Oh no Sam what happend to you"

he touched sams forehead and **Sam came back to life!**


	34. Discovery of Despair

"cain is kind of a jerk, so is ruby and rowena and crowley, so dont save them" say Sam, " but can you bring Garbiel back to life? hes nice he gave us twinkies!"

"I will try, hes my brother after all!" so they picked up every piece of confeti in the churhc and put it into a pile and cas touched it and tryed to bring Gabriel back to life.

But it didn't work.

 **They couldn't save him!**


	35. Chapter 35

"LOL April fools!" shouted gabriel, transforming from the pile of confeti back into his self

"OMG Gabril how did you do that!" ask Sam

"i'm the trickster duh"

"oh"

 **Thank goodness their other angle friend was alive too!**


	36. New Emotions

"OMG sam cas yopu guys are ok!" dean ran to hug them.

"yep " says cas

"Cool."

"So is it cool if I tag along withy ou guys? My true love is dead!" Gabriel sighed.

"You did give us a lifetime supply of twinkies, I think we owe you one!" said Clarisa.

"Wow your beautiful" Gabril said to Calrisa.

"Lol thanks I gopt my hair done yetserday."

Gabriel couldn't help it- **he was in love once again!**


	37. Chapter 37

"OMG Gabriel, your totally flirting with our sister" said Sam.

"Ew no thank you loser" said Claris. "I already in love with someone else. It's a vamprie name Rondalo"

"aw ok" sighed Gabriel then he teleported away because he couldn't handle the rejection!


	38. The Measures We'll Take

"OMG Claris you totaly made my brother run way!" sighed Castl.

"LOL jk I'm back" Gabreil said

"Oh good Ithough i lost you again!" chortled Cass. "where wer you?"

"I found that vampre named ronadlo and killed him!"

" **WHAT?! OMG GARBRIEL HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BOYFREID!?"**


	39. Chapter 39

"Sorry" Gabriel srugged sheepishly.

"Well since your an angelk and you could probably kill me too, apolgy accepted" muttered Clarsia."beside, I have another love"

"ME?!" GAbriel asked in excitmnt.

"No stupid it's…." she paused for dramatic effect…

 **"** **CASTLIE!"**


	40. Jealousy

"OMG clarissa you can't just be in love with me!" yelled castile as Gabriel sobbed from rejection again in the backseat. "I have a gri;lfrend named JEss!"

"Oh yeah i frogot."

So then they got home and Jess and MAry was waiting for them,

but before hey coulkd all sit down for dinner, Clarsia threw a hammer at Jess **and she died!**


	41. Chapter 41

"OMG Clarissa how could you kill my girlfired?!" Cas wept.

"She was alreadxy dead you saved her from hell. she used to be my grilfriend anyway" sam muttered, kind of relieved that the ex awkwardness situaton was finally over.

Or so he tholught..

Until, in marched…

 **Madison the wrewolf!**


	42. Awkward Encounters

"OMG Madison what are you doing here?!" gasped Sam.

"She's my new grilfrien I found since Clarsia turned me down" said Gabriel.

"But I thoght she was dead!"

"She was but i rescued her from you-know-where," chuckled Gabriel, kissing his girfriend on the cheek.

"oh ok" Sam sighed and ran to his room to hide for the rest of the night while everyone ate dinner and Clarissa agressively hit on Cas!


	43. Chapter 43

T wS time for dinner.

Clarisa wanted the mashed potoats but maDison wouldnt pass hem to her

"i want potataoes!"

"no loser i'm using them" she shoved a sponful in her mouht.

"gimme potoes!"

"omg no."

So clarsa picked up her fork and threw it acros the tabel to where madison sat and it stabed her inthe hert **and she died!**


	44. Chaotic Dinner

"OMG CLARSIA HOW COULD YOU KILL MY GILRFIERND!" gabrle sjouted, cradling his love's corps.

"sorry" sh shrgued

"its ok but to make i up to me you haveto dae me."

"ew no loser"

Gabrlei sighed, Claris wuld never oove him. He sobbed and telported away he couldnt take the rejection!

"oh good madison is dead now i can come back out of my room!" Sam came out from under his bed.

 **Wow what** **a chaotic Dinner!**


	45. Chapter 45

"OMG Clarissa you made my brothe run away again!" Cas sighed.

"will yo date me Castli?" asked Clarisa

"no way you killed my girlfremd"

"im sorry"

"ok"

"so will you daye me"

"sure"

 **"OMG Cas your totaly dating our sister!"**


	46. A Shocking Revelation!

"sam dean I don't undersatnd. why don't you want me to date your sister?"

"Why? Because dude its so werd pls dont date her any more" said Sam

"Yeah clarissa why cant you date someon else like that loser from your schol?" asked Dean.

"Idont go to shool. I just pretend to get on the bus, but then I dich to hunt zombes!"

"OMG YOU DO WHAT?" mary shouted "CLARSIA YOUR GROUNDED!"


	47. Chapter 47

"OMG mom you so unfair, you dont control my life!" Clarisa shouts.

"Wait Clarissa come back!" sam chases her to her room but she slams the door and locks it.

"GO AWAY NOONE UNDERSTANDS ME" sobs clarisa

"teenagers" Dean scoffed

"Don't mock my grilfiend!" Cas scolded

"omg cas don't be such a drama queen. this is riduculous. how can we still be frind if your dating our sister"

"Sam dean no are you saying-"

"Sorry cas, either you 2 brek up or we cant be your friend anymore"

"OMG Sam Dean how rude yu can't just make me choose like that!"


	48. An Unexpected Visitor

It was oficial, Cas andClarisa updated their social media sttuses, because they were a true couple now and so in love!

Mary Sam and Dean didn't approve, but that's okay- they'll still do whatever it takes to keep their love aalive!

They were on their 17th date in the second week of ttheir relationshi[ and someone unexpected showed up it was….

 **Balthezar!**


	49. Chapter 49

"OMG Brother you totally got a new grilfiend" gasped balthazar Britishly.

"OMG balth you cant just interupt my hot date" Cas blushed "its so uncool."

"im sorr"

"also wait werent you dead"

"Yrah"

"Well then why arnt you dead now"

"Baecasue I came back"

"Oh ok"

 **What a shocker!**


	50. Can't Be Held Down

Clarsi and Cas have been dating for 4 weeks and mary doesnt aprove of their relationshp still.

"OMG Mom you always try to dictat my life"

"you cant dat him its too werd"

"I'm 14 i can do whatevr I want!"

* * *

"Can you belvie them Castlie? They alway try to run my life. I'm not a chi;ld anymore i'm 14!"

"omg i know, you have the worst family ever. I think you should be allowed to do whatever you desire"

"even vaping?"

"of corse! I cant see why not!"

"I gess my mom just has an issue with smoke" she said angrily and she continued to vape.

"but its not even real smoke ! beside, its not like she burned on the ciling or anything, like my ex-girfriend jess did- who you killed with a hammer btw."

"oh yeah oops sorr about that"

"its ok, i love you and we were meant to be togethr!"

they shared a small but meaningful kiss

* * *

Sam and Den still thin k its very awkwar too, they still ahven't spoken to Castiel since the big fight. They want their sister and their ex-BFF to be happy but they dont wnat them to be togethr.

"their reltionship is stupid dean"

"yah Sam it sucks, Clarsa stole our BFF!"

"you mean our ex-BFF" sam sighed bitterly.

"yeh"

then someone showed up unexpectedly and intruppted their thoughts it was….

 **GABRIEL!**


	51. Chapter 51

"Hey guys your sistyr isnt here is she" gulped Gabriel.

"No she and castil are onm a date... _again_ "

"Good i camnt stand to bearound her I cant handle her rejection again"

"We need your help making them break up gabriel, can you help us"

"Sorry no can do buckos, I've got a dat, its with…." he paused for dramatic effect…. "To be continued"

 **"OMG GSBRIEL YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US ON A CLIIFHANGER LIKE THAT!"**


	52. Just Can't Move On

"ok fine," said Gabriel, and he teleported away and returned with a new girl it was...

 **CHARLIE!**

* * *

"OMG Charlie we thought you were dead"?

"Yeah I was"

"Then how areyou back alive"

"Garble brought me back"

"oh ok"

"But wiat I though you were a lesbiuen?"

"ywah"

"then why are you dating gabrieb

"its not importnt"

"oh ok"

* * *

 **Then charlie and Gabrlie went on their date.**

"So that was fun" gabriel smiled

"i guess" charle shrugged

"Wanna be my grifriend"

"OMG no loser I only promised to go on a date with you because you offered me money!" then she ran off with the $$

"Nobody loves me" sighed Gabril.

* * *

"Sam dean will you help me find love" Gabe begged

"Only if you help cas and clarsi break up first"

"How could I do thAT?"

"The smae way that you maDE her break up with ronaldo.

"OMG no i cant just kill my brihter. Beside, I can't face Clarissa again, she's too mean."

"Yeah your right"

"So will you help me find true loev"

"no!"

'why?

"becaue we dont know any more grils!

"Waqit whAt about…" Garbile telported away and came back with another girl it was...

 **JO!**


	53. Chapter 53

**OMG Jo we thought you were ded!**

I was

oh ok.

"Joe is gona be my new girfrend" laughed Gabril

"I never agred to this" scoffed Jo

"Its time for our date"

"oh goody" she replied unenthusiasticly.

* * *

when they got back Dean was waiting there. "So how was your date

"I love him" Jo said "that was the best date ever!"

" we are girfriend and boyfrien now." Gabriel said

"OMG no Jo dont you understand? you were supposed to love ME" Dean sobbed.

"Oh ok. nvm gabrile were through, im dating dean now"

" **OMG dean how could you steal my grifliernd AGAIN!"**


	54. Time To Move On

**After even more drama, Gabriel ran away again.**

"WHY WONT ANYONE LOVe ME1!" he sobbed, teleporting back to his house to eat multiple cans of whipped cream and watch _Legally Blond_ and cry under a blanket.

* * *

 **But Dean and Jo were in love and they didn't care how it affected Gabriel's emotions- he's an angel he shouldn't even have emotions!**

 **Anyway, a few days later someone else came to the winchstesr house, it was...**

 **GARTH!**

"Yo wassup im here shed no tears" he said.

"Oh hey garth" says sam"WAIT GARTH WERENT YOU DEAD"

"Uh no you jjust forgot about me and abandoned me," sighed Garth.

"oh ok."

'Anywy garth," said Dean, "now that your here, we nedd your help to make castle and Clarsia break up!"

 **"Ok this is a job for mr fizzles!"**


	55. Chapter 55

**So Garth infiltrated Cas and Clarissa's 29th date with his sock puppuet friend**

"OMG garth what are yiou douing here?" gasped Clarissa.

"Oh im not garth im mr fizzles you need to consider the consequences of your actions young lady who do you think you are dating,a freakin' anmgel? I dont think so?!"

"Garth pls go away, you're causing a scene" Cas sighed, in annoyance.

"no YOUR causing a scene wsith such a monstrous relationshi[p! Yall need to break up this intstant!'

"OMG no garth, your not the boss of me." screecheed Clarisa

"Yeah, beside, your using a freakin' puppet to talk to us its werd go away pls" Cas shuddered.

"wel at least I tried" sighed garth then he rode his unicycle back to the winchetsrs house "soory Sam and Dean looks like their reltionship isnt gonna budge"

"Gee thanks for failing us garth. come on sam lets go find someone more helpful"

"yeah dean lets go"

Garth wept

"omg hgow dare you talk to garth that way" mr fizzles said.

"Shut up garth put that stupid sock away"

"k" garth sighed and continue to weep.

 **How Rude!**


	56. Enter Kevin

"Ok sam i think i final;ly found someone who can help cas and Clariss break up."

"Who?"

"its... " he paused for dramatic effect… **"KEVIN"**

"oh hey kevin"

"So how can i help" asked Kevn

'Go stop them'

'O.k.'

* * *

 **So kevin crashed Clarisa and Casell's 34th date**

"OMG kevin arent you dead"

"Thats not important right now" kevin sighed "but anyway you need to end this"

"OMG why do people keep meddling with our relationship" says cas "Cairlisa is my true love"

"Omg no find someone better plkease im begging you" kevi said. "Beside…. I LOVE CLARISSA"

"OMG no loser your not good enough for me" screeched Clarisa

"Ugh ok "sighed kevin and he ran away back to the Winchesters house

"So did they break" askex dean

"No sighed kevin"

"Oh well I'd tell you what a disappointment you are but I have a date with Jo" said Dean.

"oh ok" kevin sighed and left.

"well Dena i guess we're gonna have to deal with their stupid relationship." said Sam.

"Dangnabbit this is ridiculus!"


	57. Chapter 57

Garbel decdie he had enough heartbrake- he was gonna find a prefect girl; for him if it was the last thing he did!

"ok now that ive finsihed watching all of gilmore grils and crying, I should mak a dating proifle!"

so he did,, his username was ' **:'(_GabeNeedsLuv_:'(** '

"ok lets see if anyone want to date me!"


	58. Vulnerability

**2 weeks later-**

The dating profi;le didnt work out, nobody wanted to date Gabrile!

"I still don't have a grilfirend" sighed Gabriel over the phone. "i guess ill never find true love. :("

"sorry buddy" Dean said

"can i come over to your place and cry dean?"

"sure whatever"

"cool" so he teleported to the Winchseters house.

* * *

Dean and gabirel sat on Deans fvorite couch and ate a whole bag of skittle=s and talked about their sorrows while watching _The Notbook_

"i wish someone would lov me" sighed Gabriel

"Casrissa still havent broken up" sighed Dean

"...wait did you make them a ship name?"

"that' not imrtant" sad Dean evasively"

then Mary walked into the room to water her plants

"OMG Dean is that your mom?"

"yeah dud, you've met her like 12 times"

"oh right. Shes beautful"

 **"OMG GABRIEL YOUR TOTALY IN LOVE WITH MY MOM!"**


	59. Chapter 59

"Hi mary" blushed gabriel.

"Oh hi you angel, whatever your name is." Mary waved.

"Its Gabriel will you go out with me?"

"ok.'

"Yes! Finally a women who doesn't reject me!" cheered gabriel, and the two of them skipped away holding hands to go on their first date.

 **Wow what a great couple!**


	60. Rebellion

**"OMG mom you cant date Gabriel this is awkward!"**

"Sam dea let me explain-"

"NO MOM, WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH."

"But, sam dean I love him-"

"You cant love him he's our friend! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, THAT'S IT, WE'RE DISOWNING YOU!"

"um no your not, you may be grown adults but I'm still your mother, go to your rooms!"

"ok"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in their room:**

"man sam, this sucks."

"At least you have a girlfriend all of mine died."

"Oh yeah. Oh well i guess well have to live with it"

"ok let's go hunt some zombies!"

"But sam we're grounded

"Who freakin cares what mom thinks"

" **Yeah your rigth let's go!"**


	61. Chapter 61

**So the bros snuck out of their house and hunted zombies to their heart's content.**

They got back and MAry was waiting for them with her arms crossed.

"OMG sam dean you totally hunted zombies when you were grounded"

Omg mom were grownups now you cant tell us what to do beside, Clarissa went on a d ate witrh Castile when she was grounded.

"OMG SHE DID WHAT?!" yelled Mary, furiously "CLARISSSAAAAA!"

But clarsia didnt answer- apparently she moved in with castile two weeks ago and noone ever noticed!


	62. More Awkward Encounters

Dean and Jo went on a date at the beach.

When they get there it was so awkward! Here are the reasons why:

* * *

 **John Winchester was there?!**

* * *

"OMG DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD"

"I was"

"oh ok."

* * *

 **Cas and Clarissa were on a date there too!**

* * *

"Oh hey dean"

"OMG no not you freaks"

* * *

 **Mary and GArbriel were on a date there too!**

* * *

"OMG NO WHYyy"

"Oh hey dean" said MAry "- IS THAT JOHN, MY HUSBAND WHO DIED"

"Yupe" Dean sighed

"oh ok"

* * *

 **Jody and Alex and Claire were there**

* * *

"Oh hey guys."

It wasn't that awkward until…

* * *

 **Claire, Jody, John, and Alex get eaten by a shark**

* * *

"oh wow that was violent" Dean sihed, "come on jo lets go somewhere better

"ok"

 **What a chaotic date!**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N- Happy Sam's bday (May 2nd) & thx for over 1000 views! anywayyyy back to the story!**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

* * *

Sam and Dean had yet another long day of hunting zombies, but then they ran into a foe who they never thought they'd see again. It was…

 **GORDON?!**

"OMG guys you killed Cain, my cousin, at Death and Rowena's wedding! you'll pay for this!"

"Wait Gordon, you were dead. You were a vampire, we cut your head off!"

"I know but I'm back, my head got sewn back onto my shoulders, thats why im wearing this turtleneck sweater- to cover up the stitches."

"oh ok"

"And my names not Gordon anymore."

"What is it?"

"It's… **_TURTLENECK_** "

 **"OMG sammey we're in danger!"**


	64. Unlikely Hero

How do we kill him!

I dunno

"You know I can hear you whisperring right" said Turtleneck

"OMG sammie hes eavesdropping on us"

"how rood"

"so what do we do?"

"I"LL SAVE YOU" said a voice behind them it was…

Chuck!

"OMG chuck stop your such a loser you cant save us your just a writer."

"Thats where you are wrong kiddo" said chuck, pulling out his pencil. He threw it at Turtleneck and it went straight through his brain and killed him.

 **"OMG Chuck you saved us!"**


	65. Chapter 65

Sam and dean have ad a long week after Turtleneck tried to kill them! They went home (to their motel since they ran away because their mom wouldnt break up witgh Gabrilel) and played theri favorie board game- **_"Magic Mice!"_**

"NO FAIR SAM I WANTED TO BE THE PURPle WIZARD MOUSE'

"SHUT UP DEN AT LEAST YOU GET THE BLUE FORTUNE TELLER MOUSE"

* * *

Then they got kicked out of their motel for yelling

* * *

"Well dangnabbit now were homeless" screechd deN.

"OMG dean you know what I just realized?"

"What"

" **adm still in hell!"**


	66. Happy Endings

**A/n: Thanks for following my story guys! Next chapter will be the final one! ;)**

* * *

 **4 years later-**

Clarsi and cas ha d a forbedin love for four years.

4\. whole. YEARS.

Sam and dean still never spoke to cas again since then, sinc theyr angry at him for dating ther sister!

And Mary still disporved of the relationship, even though it was true love!

But now that Calrissa turns 18 tomrow they are going to elop.

* * *

"Are you redy my love" cas crawled in through her window. **11:58.**

"Almost my darling" clarisa answered. "I justy hav to say godbye to my brothers"

'OMG **no** clarisa forget abou your brothers- your with me now, beside your bros hate me." **11:59.**

"Yeah your right. Who needs sam and Ean?"

 **12:00.**

"OMG Clarsia your official an adult!"

 **"Lets go elop!"**


	67. Chapter 67

**Cas and claris eloped.**

She stole the impala and they rode off in it together as a happy married couple.

They coudnt wat to find a home and start a family.

Cas scrolled down his instagram feed, posting his new pictures from their 'wedding'. Captioned- "Just marred a prety cool girl arent you jealus LOL **#Casrissa4Ever** "

"wow what a nice post babe" clarsia sighed. "Too bad you blocked sam and dean on your instargam, they would have like to see that!"

"it doesnt matter, beside- who needs Sma and Dean?!"

* * *

 **the end.**


End file.
